Fiona
Fiona is an original character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. She serves as one of the two playable protagonists alongside Rhys. Character A con-woman with a heart of gold, Fiona has been filching wallets and fooling marks from a young age. She appears to be very cunning and decisive, as taught by her adopted father, Felix. Fiona's personality is mainly determined by the character, although she is shown to have several main traits; She is clearly stubborn, direct, sarcastic and fearless. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" Fiona is the other playable character and is first introduced when Rhys is being dragged through the desert by the Masked Kidnapper. Fiona says "Nice haircut you lying Hyperion jackass." And tries to kick dirt into his eye. The Kidnapper gets them to calm down and Fiona tells her side of the story after Rhys finishes his side. She talks about Felix who raised her into a life with crime, along with her sister Sasha. Felix tells her that she must do a scam that was their biggest yet, that would set them up for life. Fiona goes to the Purple Skag. She walks in, and sees Tommy get shot by August. He sits down with her, she can say the story that Sasha assigned to her, or she can mix it up a bit. August will reach his hand to touch the Vault Key, which Fiona can stop him or not. "I've never touched anything this expensive before." He then gets a call from Hugo Vasquez. August and Sasha then leave, and so do Felix and Fiona. Felix says they'll follow them in the caravan. They listen in on the deal with August and Rhys. Felix tells Fiona to grab an item and attach it to the box with the vault key inside. She goes into the vent, and Shade pops out of nowhere, again. Fiona can choose to let him come with or tell him to go away. If you tell him to go away, he will get shot by August, and he will die. If he goes with you, he escapes the vent with you but after that we aren't aware of what happens to him. Felix, Fiona and Sasha run back to the caravan and see Rhys and Vaughn trying to steal it. They take off when August starts shooting at them. Sasha is about to push Rhys out of the caravan, but Vaughn claims he can track the money. Rhys insert Dr. Nakayama's ID and hears a voice "Did you think you could follow in my footsteps?" He wakes up and sees Felix, Sasha, Vaughn and Fiona observing a bandit camp. They take out a few bandits and get inside. Felix decides to stay behind with the caravan. Sasha and Rhys open the hatch and climb down it, while Fiona and Vaughn close the hatch, meeting the Mask Vendor. Fiona ends up convincing that they are racers and they enter the race. Fiona and Vaughn are on the race with the Psycho Driver. While Rhys is trying to get the money back, it ends up flying off and landing on a car in the race. Fiona goes for it. The driver of the car shoots the psycho driving. Vaughn panics that he's next. He then detaches himself, and drives to the other side of the car which has the case inside. He shoots the bandit driving and takes control of the vehicle. The claw grabs Bossanova's base and brings it down, which causes the vehicle to fly upwards. The case flies out the vehicle and Felix catches it. Fiona jumps on the caravan and goes inside. Felix points a gun at Fiona and then escapes. Felix kicks the caravan back into the race track, he attempts to break open the case. Fiona can tell him to choke on it or warn him about it. If you warn him, he will throw the case away and run away. If you don't, he will blow up with the money. You can also shoot him, which results into Felix blowing up with the money as well. Only if you didn't shoot August's hand. Rhys sees the money blew up and he yells, "NO! no!" Zer0 then kills Bossanova and he walks off, talking to Mad Moxxi about the Gortys Project. The loader bot comes back whether you self-destructed him or not. If you self-destructed him, he'll say, "You suck." If you evacuated him, he'll say, "Righteous father! I have found you!" Either way, Rhys falls down a hole while the loader bot advises, "Try to roll with the fall!" He wakes up, hearing Vaughn calling out to see if he's okay. Rhys says Atlas tech is down here, which causes them to discover the Gortys Project. It automatically attaches itself and reveals some sort of map. The voice that Rhys has been hearing before reveals to be Handsome Jack's voice. "This, ladies and gentlemen... is the Gortys Project. And it's going to lead us to a vault. And then I'll probably kill you." Rhys looks at the AI form of Handsome Jack, stunned. While Fiona jumps in shock after Rhys' scream. "Atlas Mugged" Fiona will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * numerous counts of Psychos * Shade (Indirectly caused, Determinant) * Felix (Caused, Determinant) * General Pollux (Caused) * Finch (Determinant, Caused) * Numerous counts of Rakks * 1 or all members of Jack's VIP tour guide Determinant(Indirectly caused) Weapons * Derringer pistol (Made by Felix) Relationships Sasha Fiona and her sister seem to care about each other a lot. When they were kids, they supported each other to survive. It seems they can cooperate really well. Yet they sometimes have their differences. Rhys Rhys relationship with Fiona is not heavily shown but they seem to initally (to some extent) dislike each other due to Rhys being a part of Hyperion and Fiona being a Con Artist on Pandora, as well as both of them being on opposite ends of the "Vault Key" scam. Throughout the series the two can potentially be seen becoming closer, with Fiona ignoring Rhys' Hyperion status and calling him her friend and Rhys placing his faith in Fiona (both determinant). Presently, however, they seem to despise one another immensely, with Fiona going as far as to physically hurt him. The cause for this is as of yet unknown. After telling their tales, Rhys and Fiona become friends once more. Rhys can place his trust in Fiona and determinately admit he has feelings for Sasha, or even hint that he has feelings for 'somebody else'; It's heavily implied he's referring to Fiona. Nevertheless, they will enter the Vault together and talk about their past, present and future, and try and open the Vault Treasure between them, only to be teleported away. What happened to them next is unknown, but possibly they found the true treasure of the Vault of the Traveler. Trivia * Fiona is the first person to have her scan change based on a choice. * She is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voices Gwyn Whitehill in Telltale's Game of Thrones. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters